


Homecoming

by the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It, POV Female Character, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Ahsoka returns from Malachor. Asajj is relieved, but that's hardly the end of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/gifts).



Ahsoka was attacked the moment she set foot on Chopper Base.

It was not the kind of attack Ahsoka had grown used to, in the last fifteen years of Rebellion, or years of war before that. This attack did not come in the form of a blaster bolt, or an explosion, or a knife in the dark. It in fact didn’t come with any violent intent at all. Instead, it came with a living projectile launched at her face in the form of one very angry, very relieved former assassin.

“Idiot,” Asajj snarled against Ahsoka’s lips, in between hard, biting kisses. “I thought you were dead! How dare you go to face a Sith without me? How dare you!”

Ahsoka just smiled against her wife’s lips. Force, but she’d missed this.

“Stupid kriffing heros with your stupid kriffing martyr complexes,” Asajj muttered, pressing her forehead against Ahsoka’s. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Asajj, and brought one hand up to tangle in short, silvery hair. It had grown out somewhat, in the half year since they were last together. The ends curled unevenly around Ahsoka’s fingers, and she made a mental note to see if she could talk Asajj into actually growing it out this time. Unlike nearly everything else about her lover, it was so very soft.

“It was Jedi business, love,” Ashoka murmured softly. It wasn’t an excuse, exactly, but it was at least the truth. Or, rather, itt was part of the truth.

Asajj made a scornful noise in the back of her throat. “Oh, and I would know nothing about that,” she drawled. She took a step back, and looked Ahsoka up and down.

“Well, it looks like you’re at least in one piece,” Asajj said at last. “That’s more than I might have expected from a foolish little Jedi like you going up against a Sith Lord.”

“Not actually a Jedi, love,” Ahsoka pointed out, but there was no real force behind it. She and Asajj had gone through this argument many times over the years. The routine of it was almost comforting, at this point.

“Close enough,” Asajj said under her breath, her tone dark. “Regardless, you karking well know that you should have called me. What is the point of having a former Sith in the Rebellion if you don’t actually let me help you when _facing a Sith_?”

Asajj laughed, and wrapped an arm around Asajj’s shoulders, guiding them both towards the hangar. “You are no more a Sith than I am these days, my love,” she said. “But I don’t want to fight about it. It’s been far too long since I had you with me, and I refuse to waste our time together arguing.”

Asajj sighed, slinging an arm around Ahsoka’s waist. “Oh, alright.” Then she looked at her sideways, and Ahsoka could feel her smirk in the Force. “But only because you’ve been gone for six month, and Rex might just murder me if I don’t take you to see him right away.”

They strode through the hangar together, and Ahsoka focussed her attentions on observing the organization of their new stronghold. She tried hard not to feel a pang of loss at the number of faces that were totally new, and the number of familiar faces that were missing. It was an old hurt, and one she had gotten used to over the years. Rebellion was a dangerous business. If she let every loss eat at her heart the way she had as Anakin Skywalker’s Padawan, she would never have been able to be the leader the Rebels needed, or the agent Bail Organa had recruited her to be.

Asajj stayed silent throughout Ahsoka’s observations. That had always been how their partnership worked; Ahsoka would observe and plan, and Asajj would find the flaws in her reasoning, then guard Ahsoka’s back while the revised plans were carried out. It was part of what made them such an effective force against the Empire; Fulcrum and Spectrum, two parts of the same beautifully engineered machine, dismantling the empire’s workings with careful, devastating precision. Now, though, it felt to Ahsoka more like it had in the early days of their partnership, before they had learned to trust each other’s abilities (and each other’s hearts). She sense an unease in Asajj, a hesitance that only became more pronounced with each passing moment.

Finally, Ahsoka sighed, and turned to her wife, pulling free of their shared embrace in favor of looking Asajj in the eye. “Alright, what is it?”

“I don’t know what…” Asajj began.

“Kark it, Asajj!” Ahsoka exclaimed. Then she took a deep breath, and released her frustration into the Force. “I know that you’re angry with me for going off to Malachor without taking you as backup. Is that all this is, or is something more going on here?”

Asajj continued to look mutinous for a moment. Then she sighed, and the tension dropped from her body all at once. It was replaced with an odd sort of hesitance that Ahsoka couldn’t quite interpret.

“You know…” Asajj began. Then she swallowed and continued. “You know that I am part of this Rebellion because of you, don’t you?”

“I do remember recruiting you, yes,” Ashoka replied, “I was there, after all…”

“No!” Asajj interrupted. “I mean that I am _only_ a part of this Rebellion because of you. I’m not like you, Ahsoka. I can’t believe in grand ideals and noble principles of resistance the way you can. This empire is terrible, true, but so is every other government I’ve lived under. I don’t believe in causes, my dear; I believe in people.”

Asajj turned her eyes away, and clenched her hands on the folds of her dusty tunic. “And you were gone. You were _dead_ , Ahsoka. And I...I didn’t know who I was anymore.”

Then she turned her gaze back upward, her eyes locking on Ahsoka’s. Something within them seemed to burn.

“You have to understand. I rebuilt myself once already, when I realized that the ones to whom I gave my loyalty weren’t worthy of it. I can’t do it again, Ahsoka. I _can’t_. So you can’t just go off and get yourself killed without me, do you understand? Not again!”

Ahsoka stared at Asajj for a long moment. Then she sighed, and stepped forward to wrap her wife in her arms.

“Alright,” Ahsoka murmured into Asajj’s hair. “Alright. Next time, we’ll do it together. I won’t leave you behind again.”

Asajj, for once in her life, simply allowed herself to be held. “You’d better.”

They stayed like that for a long moment, simply letting themselves exist in the comfort of each other's arms. Force, but it was good to be home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184702) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
